The Thrill of The Chase
by TurboSyl
Summary: Morgan was an innocent valet for a casino, where all the rich come out to play. But, Morgan, tired of his current life, and low on cash, decided to enter The House's criminally fixed races. Morgan doesn't play by the rules, and this sets the cops and enforcers on a manhunt. But to get to The House, he's gotta dominate the street leagues, and get into The Outlaws Rush. (NFS Payback)
1. Chapter I: Fortune Valley Blues

Redline

Chapter 1 : Into The Storm

The Barrio, Silver Rock City

7:00 PM

"Ugh...Just a quick drive home, then I can finally get out of this uniform." Morgan said, stepping over piles of trash to get to his parked Volvo 242DL, covered with rust all over the body, climbing inside and struggled to start the engine. *BLEEP* Morgan's phone rang, and he answered, "Miller here.". "Yo, bad news, bro. Weir's docking your pay. He noticed a scratch on that AMG GT you drove yesterday." Morgan's dispatcher, Ray told him. "What? I DID NOT dent that GT! Look, man, you gotta help me out here. I'm two months behind on rent—" Morgan replied but was cut off. "Sounds like a 'you' problem, man. Deal with it. I ain't made of money! But…I do know where you can get money quick. Here's the number." Morgan's phone buzzed as the text was received. "Thanks, man." Morgan said, "Don't mention it. Like, seriously, don't mention it to anyone." Ray told him, hanging up.

Morgan pulled into his driveway, turning off his car and opening the hood. "Now to get this junkyard starter fixed." He said, removing it and calling a taxi to take him to the Tune-Up Shop. The taxi pulled up shortly after, and Morgan got inside and sat down. "Where we goin'?" The driver asked. "Boomville Tune-Up. Shouldn't be long, can you wait outside?" Morgan asked. "Sure thing, but remember: My time, your money." The driver replied as Morgan stepped out once they arrived. Morgan walked inside and immediately began looking for starters, found what he needed, then paid for it, and got back to the driver. "Thanks. Back home, please." Morgan said, as they drove, and shortly after, "Here we are." The driver said, as Morgan paid him, then drove off. "Morgan versus Junk Volvo Starter: Round two." Morgan said, immediately installing the new starter and exhaust and closing the hood. Morgan got into the car, started it, and it instantaneously started. Seeing promise in the car's new modifications, Morgan drove two laps around his neighbourhood


	2. Chapter II:The Little Honda That Could

The Barrio, Silver Rock City

Morgan pulled into his driveway, turning off his car and opening the hood. "Now to get this junkyard starter fixed." He said, removing it and putting a new one in. To test the upgrade, Morgan closed the hood, starting his engine and driving two laps around his neighbourhood. "Sounds good, Miller. Suprised you've still got the same hunk of junk from high school, bro." Ray said, walking around the corner. "Just got off work,". "Ah, okay. And I won't have this thing for much longer, but I'm thinking of trading up," Morgan said, "Know anyone who's got rides to get rid of?". "Actually, I do. Come on, I'll take you to my guy at the dealership. We're takin' your Volvo, so get in. I'll direct you." Ray said, getting into the passenger seat. "Hm, nice bucket seats, Morgan.". "Thanks. Now you see why I'm so behind on rent, bro," Morgan replied. "Haha, yep. Oh, it'll be a left, up here, then keep going. We'll get you a race ready ride in no time."Ray said, adjusting the seat. "This the place?" Morgan asked before pulling in. "Yep. Let's find out just how much they'll pay for this junker." Ray said.

 **A SHORT TIME LATER, AT THE DEALER**

"Well, a running Volvo 242 around here IS pretty rare. How's $65,000 sound? It'll be enough to buy you a decent, newer car." The guy said. "Yeah, let's do it." Morgan said, as he traded his keys for a stack of cash. "Now, what do you recommend?" Morgan asked the dealer. "Simple. 2004 Honda S2000, it's light, and easily maneuverable, not to mention, it still can kick ass in these days with that VTEC motor." "Hmm..," Morgan said, examining the yellow hard-top sports car, "This'll be it." Morgan said, handing the cash back to the man as the man went to retrieve the keys. "Name's Sean. You can swing on back here, 24/7, pretty much any time. I'll be here if the car's got problems to fix or if you want upgrades." Sean the dealer said. "Thanks, man." Morgan said, as Ray got in, and began driving the little Honda out of the dealership garage and hitting the street. "Okay. Now, with the leftover cash, invest in some upgrades?" Ray suggested, "Then you'll REALLY kick ass!" "Already on it. The moment I saw it, I ordered custom bumpers, a splitter, rims, and a spoiler. Oh, and a new Chidori brand exhaust system." Morgan said, smirking. "Damn, you work fast, man." Ray said, high-fiving Morgan. That's why we're friends, man. Like, you're practically a brother to me." Morgan said, dialling the number, pulling into his driveway, finding numerous boxes at his door, as Ray got out and went home.


	3. Chapter III: VTEC Kicked In, Yo!

Billionaire's Row, Silver Rock City

10:00 PM

"So, I hear we got a wannabe contender to race for The House, hm?" The voice spoke through the phone to Morgan. "Yep. So, where am I racing?" Morgan asked. "Slow down, you've gotta prove yourself first. You'll know what you have to do when you get there." The voice said, disconnecting. _Why am I attempting to race for the biggest cartel in Fortune Valley?,_ Morgan thought, expressing his self-doubt.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Morgan pulled up at the race site, and the voice from earlier spoke again. "Your codename is Sidewinder. You can lead as long as you want, but as long as Kingsnake leads past halfway Stay on this channel, do what you're told, and Navarro'll make it worth your while." "Sidewinder. Got it." The race started, and a wide-bodied 350Z drifted past, but Morgan hit his nitrous and flew ahead of all the racers. "Wonder who Kingsnake is? Ah, well. Guess I get to beat all of you." Morgan said, sliding past third, second, and first place, slightly tapping the first place BMW M2, spinning it out, "Sorry. You got in my way, bro," Morgan said unapologetically as he received a signal on his phone. "Sidewinder, pull back, it's time to let Kingsnake pass you." Navarro radioed in, "No deal, Navarro." Morgan replied, sliding his Honda S2000 across the finish line. "Get the enforcers ready. Make sure that Miller boy doesn't make it out. Bring him to me, understood?" Lina Navarro radioed as Morgan sped off toward home, and was shortly pursued by three blacked out Challenger Hellcats with bull bars.

"This guy's got some moves, boss," An enforcer said as one of his teammates was shunted into an unsuspecting BMW 135i and crashed, "But we'll get him." "You better, you idiot, you were the one who brought him in!"Navarro shouted at the enforcer, who was then subsequently brake-checked by Morgan's S2000 and spun into a building. Around the corner, Morgan saw a Corvette C7 Grand Sport cop car, fitted with a killswitch capable of stopping a car dead in its tracks, "Damnit! The House has cops on their side, REALLY!?" Morgan said, as the Vette pulled out of the alley and pursued him, as Morgan was shunted, and the electrics in his poor Honda were fried. "Damnit! I'm getting out of this, I swear if it's the last thing I do!" Morgan slammed his hands on his dashboard as the little panel beneath his steering fell loose. "Aha! Hotwiring it always works." Morgan said, reaching under is wheel for a red and green wire, but was unaware of the Vette's lights pulling up behind him. "Miller, Morgan. Age 23, Mother, Jessica Miller, father unknown. Stay where you are." The cop's speaker shouted at Morgan through his shattered rear windshield. "Nope, see ya!" Morgan said, as he got the car running and floored it, ducking into an alleyway, unaware that in the time he sat there hotwiring the car, the cop was able to place a remote tracker under the rear bumper, as the Vette, a Charger cruiser and a Crown Vic pulled into the alley, blocking all the exits. Morgan got out of his S2000, and ran, easily climbing over fences and power boxes, as the Vette with the Killswitch drove after him. "Oh, sh-" Morgan jumped on top of a power box, then climbed over a low wall as the Vette, unable to stop fast enough, collided with the wall, blocking the path for the other two cruisers. "Whew...that was too goddamn close. Now I gotta hide somewhere, hope they don't impound the S2000, and then wait for them to leave, and GTFO." Morgan whispered quietly, planning his method of escape.


End file.
